Crush - A Nemma story
by Riarklesdiary
Summary: UwU


Hi people who read this story! This is my first ever story on here so i hope it good :)

Warning! This story will contain sexual things and cursing!

7.19 PM

I was staring at my mirror. "I hope he will have intrest in me.."

I can't believe i'm going to prom with the boy of my dreams! Norman bates.

We have language arts together and he is the sweetest boy alive.

"I'm scared he will think i'm a hoe im dress.."

As i started feeling insecure my mom calls me downstairs that i have to go.

As i walked downstairs my dad looks angry at me and says "You better not stay over at the boy's house and have sex!"

"Dad stop being so careful of me! I will come home don't worry!"

As i walked too my mom's car i start feeling butterflies in my stomache.

7.41 PM

"Dad and i are going to a casino tonight so maybe you can stay at your boyfriends house!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said annoyed

I threw the door open and walked inside the school.

As i walk into the ball, Norman waited for me at the door.

"How is my beautiful date doing" he said flirty

"Well, i'm doing great"

A girl with blonde hair walked up to us. Bradley fucking Martin

"Aww, look at them, two ugly rats together" she started giggling.

I started feeling anger inside me.. "this little rat" i thought

I slapped Bradley in her face leaving my handsign in her face

"You bitch.." she said and kicked me in the stomache.

I fell on the floor in pain as she walked away. "Are you okay?" Norman asked me worried

"I'm doing.. fine" i said and stood up. "She isn't going to get away with this.."

I walked over too the punch table and grabbed some punch for myself and Norman.

Me and Norman went to sit down and suddenly i feel something weird in my crouch..

"Is Norman freaking Bates literally touching my vagina with his hand?!" I thought

"My said i could stay over at your house tonight" i said. "Well my mom is away too and i could stay

Home alone tonight so maybe we can.."

I started blushing. "Does he want to do it with me?!" I thought

Bradley walked over to us and dropped my punch. "Oops, sorry not sorry" she said with a evil grin

"That bitch.." i said while the table and my legs are soaked with punch

I wanted to take revenge on that slut, so i grabbed some punch and bumped into her causing my punch

Too soak her whole dress. "OH MY GOD, EMMA DECODY! YOU WILL BE SORRY FOR THIS" she screamed aggresive

"That is what you call revenge slut!" I said and walked over to Norman and whispered "let's get out of here and go to your house"

We ran outside the school laughing for i did to Bradley.

8.54 PM

As we got out the car he grabbed my hand and went inside his house and ran upstairs too his bedroom.

He closed the door and started walking towards me. I closed my eyes and suddenly feel his soft lips touching mine.

He then pushed me against the wall and lifted me up slowly removing my dress.

I then took off his suite and removed his belt leaving him in his boxers and me in my bra and string.

He pushed on his bed and slowly went too my neck leaving me hickeys for days.

He then went with his hands too my back and unstrapped my bra leaving my body bare naked.

"Are you sure you are ready?" He asked me "i'm ready" "i don't have any condoms are you sure?"

"It's okay, i trust you" he then started too kiss my whole body till he comes too my string. He took

Off my string and started to go inside me wit ph his tongue, i started shivering. It felt so good, like a way i never been

He then went out and started going inside me. It hurted but slowly it felt nice. "Norman, please go faster" i asked

"I don't want to hurt you. Are you really sure" "please.." i begged. He then started going faster. After 1 hour we stopped

And i fell right beside him. "That was the best night ever" i giggled "it sure was" he then kissed my forehead and we both fell asleep

10.12 AM

I started wake up slowly. I was laying with my head on Norman's chest. I then realised about yesterday night.

My phone was buzzing so i checked who messaged me. 7 missed calls from my dad and 2 new messages

Dad: WHERE ARE YOU EMMA

Dad: ARE YOU SLEEPING AT THAT BOY'S HOUSE I SWEAR IF YOU DID. THEN YOU WILL BE GROUNDED

"Why is my dad such a asshole" and i fell down on my pillow and started too look at Norman. He looks so peacefull and cute when he sleeps

I decided too hug and him and he slowly started to wake up

"Good morning Princess"

"Good morning my Jack Dawson" i went on top of him and kissed his feather soft lips

"How was your beauty sleep"

I giggled and answered with "Well, i woke up and realised i didn't sleep for 100 years"

We then both laughed and started to make-out again. "I'm going too get us some breakfeast in bed" he said

I giggled and answered: "Sure, i'm starving so please get that food over here"


End file.
